Fairy tail's new TalonFox
by Jmanjoker
Summary: A new dragon slayer enters the fray, and enlists the help of Laki and Lisanna. Together, these three will discover truths and revelations. Laki X OC primarily, other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The new TalonFox

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, please give me feedback and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, that goes to Hiro mashima.

As the sun set in Magnolia, a young man with ceramic white hair strolled peacefully into the town center. He had a lightly tanned skin, but this didn't matter as he wore a skin-tight grey suit underneath a black tunic and boots, with his well toned muscles noticable. He had a lean figure, and was an average height, and a Nodachi (long, two handed japanese sword) jingled by his waist.

A pink-haired teenager and a beautiful blonde walked past, arms intertwined when the grey-clad man smelled that unmistakable smell. "Dragon slayer?" He muttered to himself.

"Oi, grey-boy, what'd you say?" Asked the pink haired man.

"Forgive me, I must be mistaken" Spluttered the foreigner.

"You said dragon slayer, and if you're looking for one, you've come to the

right guy" Grinned the rose haired young man. "I'm Natsu, Fire dragon slayer and I can tell from your scent you are on too, what's your name?"

"I'm Tobikuma, but you can call me Tobi, what's yours?" Replied Tobi.

"Natsu, and this here's my girlfriend, Lucy. Oi, who's your father?" Asked Natsu yet again

"I'm the son of the sound dragon, Sokuren, in other words i'm a Sonic dragon slayer" Stated Tobi as a matter-of-factly

"Haha, another Dragon slayer to Fairy tail it is then!" Grinned Natsu.

"ANOTHER?!" Tobi couldn't believe this. He'd been searching for clues to Sokuren's dissapearance and this boy and his dragon slayer friends was his brightest lead.

"Yup, there's me, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and that's only counting our guild!" Exclaimed Natsu

"Where is your guild? Can I join?" Enquired Tobi. Deep down, he was jumping around like a child from his joy, but he was reluctant to show it.

"Yeah of course you can! Follow me!" Natsu led the Sonic dragon slayer to fairy tail, where a whole host of eyes trailed Tobi with every step he took. "Everyone, this here's Tobi! He's a dragon slayer, Oi! Old man! Can he join?" Hollered Natsu.

"Hm, he hasn't got a guild mark on him, so yeah he can join! Head over to Mirajane, the white haired girl by the bar for your guild mark. Oh and before I forget, my name's Makarov, the guild leader. Welcome to Fairy tail Tobi, the strongest guild in Fiore!" Tobi was in shock. He never expected this kind of acceptance, to a guild he never even heard of before today. He wandered over to the white haired lady at the counter who gave him the most innocent smile he'd ever seen.

"Hi I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira. The other white haired girl is my sister, Lisanna and the big guy over there? He's my brother, Elfman. So, where and what colour would you like your guild mark?" Asked Mira sweetly. Tobi paused, and thought why not.

"Black, and on the back of my left hand please." Tobi requested. Mira took the stamp and dipped it in a charcoal black solution, and stamped Tobi's left hand. After glowing for a few seconds, Mira removed the stamp and left the hand with the Fairy tail insignia in black.

"Welcome to Fairy tail, over there is the request board, where you can take jobs for jewels. But, you might want to join a team as it makes everything easier really. Look around for free people, but you can join an existing team if you want." Tobi glanced around. He could already tell who was in which team, as they were huddled in groups around tables. However, he spotted a slim, young woman with curly, purple hair, with glasses sitting on her nose.

"Hey, you probably heard my name earlier but in case you didn't, I'm Tobi. What's your name?" Tobi felt like a schoolkid who recently moved, and he didn't like it.

"Laki." She didn't know how to react, she never really had anyone come up to HER before. She was always a shy person, but she wasn't going to let this slip past.

"Hey Laki, do you wanna make a team?" Tobi asked. Laki choked on her tea. She had to tag along with other teams, but she never properly belonged to one, always drifting around.

"YESYESYES OF COURSE!" Laki was overjoyed, she felt like jumping up and down. She would finally get noticed by the guild! Tobi grinned, having recruited the first member of his team.

"Oi, do you know anyone else who'd want to join?" Enquired Tobi. Laki racked her brains, she thought of several mages and their magic and thought if it would be compatible with hers, but then a question suddenly popped into her brain.

"Tobi, what magic do you use?" Laki asked

"Dragon slaying magic, I use the power of sound." Tobi replied. Laki's jaw dropped. A person possessing magic that powerful wants to make a team with her?!

"Ehhh, Lisanna doesn't have a team, and she uses take over magic, so she could be helpful." Laki stated. Tobi scanned the area for another white haired girl, and saw her talking to Natsu. Tobi walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lisanna, do you want to join my team? Laki's in it, and she recommended you herself." Tobi held his breath.

"Okay, I'd love to!" Said Lisanna, mimicking her sister's angelic smile. Tobi found this disturbing, even a little creepy but he shrugged it off.

Tobi gathered the two girls around a table. "So, what are we going to call the team?" They all racked their brains for a second before spluttering a name.

"Team Falcon" Said Tobi

"Team Fox" Followed Laki

"Team Lilypad!" Shrieked Lisanna. The whole guild went quiet, until a large, no, huge man stood up and shouted,

"Now that's a name Lisanna! You're a man!" Exclaimed Elfman. The whole guild deadpanned, but Tobi muttered

"... Team TalonFox" The team name brought a smile to the two girls, and filled Tobi with an immense pride. Tobi just created his first team for the countless adventures that awaited him. The three all glanced at each other, and satisfied grins plagued the team. "OK team, first mission: Teamwork!"


	2. Chapter 2: Daimatou Enbu!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. Hiro mashima does

As always, Read and review! Thanks!

"Hey Tobi, how far away is the lodge?" Laki's feet ached, and she was clearly tired and very irritable. The team was sent to fairy tail's lodge, suggested by none other than Natsu. Still, Laki wondered why Natsu suggested it with such a wide grin spread across his face.

"Not long now, the navi-lacrima says its about 15 mins away." Tobi sighed. "At least Laki can stop her complaining..." He muttered to himself.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TOBI?" Screamed Laki. Tobi's stomach dropped. He left the navi-lacrima and ran to the lodge. "That idiot" Mumbled Laki. She picked up the device and made her way to the lodge, with Lisanna following closely behind.

(15 mins later)

Laki opened the door to be greeted by Tobi, sprawled across the sofa sleeping. Lisanna tapped Laki on the shoulder and instantly, she knew what the white haired girl meant. They silently crept up to Tobi and positioned there hands over his feet and bare stomach. Laki got the stomach, and her face went a light pink after hovering her hands over it, but she shook her head. Lisanna mouthed, "3,2,1" and they both assaulted the unsuspecting Tobi. After several seconds of tickling, Tobi managed to push them off.

"So, lets take a look round!" Tobi explored the small chalet in the mountains. The whole lodge was floored with wood, and the walls were made of stone. In the living room, a huge fireplace dominated half of the wall, whilst the kitchen had all the necessities plus a rather large oven. The bathroom was small, but it was enough. Then they came to the bedroom.

"Only one bed?!" Lisanna shouted. Laki started to panic, it was a king sized bed that could easily fit all three of them in it... Then she remembered Natsu's cheeky smile.

"What to do, what to do..." Said Tobi in a mocking voice. "Tell you what. I'll move the sofa into here, you guys sleep on the bed." Tobi then lifted the sofa into the bedroom and put in next to the bed, almost level as the bed was low to the ground.

"Thanks I guess... So, what do we do now?" Asked Lisanna. Laki suddenly had an idea

"Let's just get to know each other and their magic first" Laki immediately led them out into the grassy field, with huge snow capped mountains providing the backdrop. "Lisanna, show us your magic!"

Lisanna suddenly glowed and after a few seconds, appeared as an angel. "So, you learnt angel soul then?" asked Laki. It made sense, as Mira learnt demon soul and Elfman learnt full-body take over, all take-over magics. Lisanna then showed her abilities, impressing the two greatly. She summoned all sorts of sceptres and swords, much like Erza's summoning magic. She also had the power to summon less powerful angels to her aid. Now it was Laki's turn.

"So Laki, what have you got for us?" Shouted Tobi. Laki recently left the tutelage of Walrod Seeken, one of the ten wizard saints, which can only give an idea of her power. She summoned her magical power, and from the ground sprouted several trees which converged on one point, completely surronding it. Next, she conjured up a wall of huge oaks in a perfect line. Lastly, she created wooden weapons which erupted from the ground into the enclosed area. Tobi gulped. Never before had he seen creation magic handled as finely as this.

"What about you Tobikama?" Laki grinned. She couldn't wait to see Tobi's powers as a dragon slayer. Tobi stepped out onto the field.

"Roar of the... SONIC DRAGON!" Tobi bellowed as he blew over Laki's trees. Laki stood in shock. Her trees were meant to be immovable, indestructible! Next, Tobi displayed all the usual Dragon slayer techniques, and then it came to his Metsuryu Ogi (Dragon slayer secret art). He engulfed his hands in a grey aura, and he spun around violently creating a pressure so powerful, it pushed over Laki and Lisanna who were standing behind him. "Silent storm: Barrage of the invisible wind!" Over a mile away, Laki saw the forest crumbling before the wave created by Tobi. The two girls' jaw dropped. This young man could easily match Natsu's power, maybe even top it.

"Tobi, that's amazing!" Laki shrieked. Tobi grinned, and his cheeks went a shady pink. He had a whole host of other secret dragon slayer techniques, but he would show these later. The three then started trying to combine their magics together, creating three-way unison raids.

(1 week later)

Team TalonFox collapsed to the ground, exhausted from perfecting their latest unison raid: Holy TalonFox barrage. "Hey, Tobi, you've never used your sword before" Laki remarked curiosly. Tobi gulped, his father, Sokuren told him to only draw that sword in dire situations, a matter of life or death.

"Sorry, I can't right now..." Tobi muttered. Laki frowned, but then her mind clicked.

"Wood make: Nodachi!" Laki created a wooden sword complete in a sheath from the ground. She handed it to Tobi who inspected the blade by strolling over to a tree and slicing it gently. 'Gently' proved to be enough to make the tree fall. Laki grinned as Tobi started cutting down dozens of trees.

"Thanks a lot Laki!" Tobi Exclaimed. Lisanna nudged Laki's shoulder and winked in THAT sort of way. Laki's face turned a deep cherry, and she playfully pushed Lisanna away but to Laki's luck Tobi never saw any of this.

"You llllllike him" Purred Lisanna, rolling her tongue in a fashion similar to Happy. That quote wouldn't escape Tobi's hearing, as he heard the quote and looked in their direction, to find Laki blushing madly. Tobi strolled over and led the girls into the house for lunch, which was a whole chicken caught by Tobi and prepared by Lisanna and Laki.

(1 Month later)

The three members walked back to Magnolia, brimming with magical power and physical prowess. They had met a magic healer on the way by the name of Porlyusica, and she had kindly unlocked their second origin, much to the trio's dismay. "We're hoooooome!" Lisanna announced, and she was greeted by Team Natsu gloomily lazing around a table, depressed and tired. "Oi, flame-head, what's got you down?" Cheerily asked Lisanna. Natsu only gave her an ice cold look, which was did not suit his fiery personality.

"We can't do the Daimatou enbu..." A scarlet-haired woman in armor complained. The trio turned and looked at each other, and disappeared, sprinting to Makarov's office.

"Master!" The three shouted in perfect unison. Makarov was surprised. He could sense incredible magical power in the room, far surpassing team Natsu's aura. "We want to be in the Grand magic games!" Exclaimed the three, in unison yet again. Makarov frowned, and he led the trio downstairs into the hall.

"Oi, brats, listen up! As you know, the Grand magic games are coming up and we can enter two teams. Team A will be: Team TalonFox, Natsu and Erza! Team B, will be Gajeel, Juvia, Mystogan, Laxus and Mirajane!" The guild was ecstatic, and TalonFox was jumping around, hugging each other with tears of joy streaming down their faces.

Makarov gathered each team around a table, and told them to "Train up, rest up and come up with your strategies." Each team wandered to their own part of the guild's garden. After much arguing and Erza's discipline, Team A finally came up with a strategy for team battles. Natsu and Erza then wandered off, presumably to train themselves to catch up to TalonFox's standard.

With only 4 days left until the Games, the three revised their battle plan and focused on their teamwork, with an exhausted Natsu and Enthusiastic Erza joining in the second day.

"Ok, let's do this, Team A" Screamed Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken talons

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! Dont forget to review and follow, as more chaps to come :)

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

Laki stepped out of the changing rooms, adorned in a skin-tight suit with forearm protectors, with her usual cape resting on her shoulders. She wore special contact lenses which increased her field of vision and reduced and glare, as well as brightening dark images. Tobi wore his usual outfit, but with a charcoal black combat vest instead of his tunic, complete with black forearm protectors and his two swords resting on the back of his vest. Lisanna wore a blue waistcoat with a white skirt, and she wore blue boots which shocked a lot of people, as she loved to wear high heels. Natsu wore a one-sleeved blue tunic with his white scarf as always, while Erza wore a new heart kreuz armor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first fight of the first day of the Grand magic games is about to start kapoh" Announced one of the commentators. "It's Laki Olietta, vs Flare corona!" Laki gulped. She started to sweat and shifted uncomfortably. A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Tobi with the signature Strauss smile spread across his face. Lisanna must've taught him that...

"Hey, you'll do great" Reassured Tobi. Laki turned and hugged him fiercely, and was greeted by Lisanna, Natsu and Erza. Natsu and Erza wished her good luck, Lisanna came up and just smiled. Laki understood, as Lisanna's smiles was all she needed to communicate. They had gotten so close recently, and Laki embraced her newfound best friend.

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best" Laki shakily said. She made her way out onto the ground and was greeted by a woman with long, red hair. She had a slightly deranged look on her face, and she had an extremely revealing dress and a creepy aura.

"Start!" Immediately, Flare's hair shot forward and went for Laki's arms, but she created a wall of trees, which blocked and tangled the red hair.

"Wood-make: Violent approach!" A wooden ball shot towards Flare and connected firmly with her, ripping her hair from the trees. The duo traded blows until a branch tangles the redhead's hair. Flare screams in pain, and her remaining hair shoots towards the crowd, towards Fairy tail! Laki reacted by summoning tall pines to block the seeking hair, but scarlet river dodged and weaved around the trees and grappled a young girl with a cowboy hat. "ASUKAAA!" Laki screamed as she was knocked down by a strand of her hair, and soon she was gagged by the scarlet hair. With Asuka on the side, Flare threatens Laki

"Make one sound and you'll have one less cowboy in fairy tail" Flare said with a sadistic grin. She begins to attack Laki, feeling the full force of her attacks. Tobi and Natsu look at each other in the stands and begin to form a plan. Tobi points his palm and fires a small sonic wave, untangling the hair from Asuka while Natsu burns as much hair as he can. Laki begins to gather all her magical power into her palm, as she prepares to cast her new finishing move, with Flare shuddering and putting her hands up, attempting to block the incoming attack. Suddenly, the bundle of brown magic in Laki's hands dissapears, as she falls to the ground completely drained of magic. A man in Raven tail's stand cackles with laughter, and his guild mates pat his back.

A grey blur dashes towards Laki, with Tobi appearing next to her in a protective stance, teeth bared and his magic whipping around him. He slowly picks up Laki's exhausted form and walks away, eyed by the thousands of spectators. Tobi walks to Fairy tail's infirmary, bursting through the door to find Porlyusica and a small, young girl by a bed. "Set her down there Tobi" Firmly said Porlyusica. He did as he was told when the petite girl poked his back. "E-Excuse sir, can you please move, I-I can't get to Laki..." The young girl started twiddling her thumbs. Tobi took a step back to stop the little girl's embarrassment.

"Hey, what's your name little dragon slayer?" He could smell that unmistakable smell on her, but could sense little offensive magic.

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Are you a dragon slayer too then?" The little girl asked. She too could smell a scent similar to Natsu's and Gajeel's. Tobi nodded his head, but he took up a worried face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tobi asked anxiously. Wendy shook her head, much to Tobi's dismay.

"Sorry mister, s-she's used all her magic power on that one failed spell... She'll have to sit out the rest of the games" Tobi's heart dropped. She out of team TalonFox had worked the hardest, collapsing three times from exhaustion in their training holiday. "E-Elfman can take her place, Tobikama-san." Stated Wendy. Tobi sighed, and he nodded solemnly.

"Next match: Tobikama Sonikku, Vs Sting Eucliffe! You have 15 minutes to prepare, dragons" Bellowed the PA system. Tobi gulped. He was not expecting a match, and as he raced onto fairy tail's stand, everyone also appeared shocked by the sudden announcement. He soon saw Natsu by the entrance tunnel, beckoning him over. The two then spent the next 15 minutes talking intensely before fist-bumping.

Tobi walked out onto the open combat ground, and was greeted by a blonde-haired young man in a tunic, a cocky grin spread across his face. "Start!" Tobi drew his wooden sword, and took a defensive stance. Sting nonchalantly shrugged, and surged forward with his fist covered in a bright light. Tobi deflected the flying arm with his blade, before jumping away.

"Roar of the... SONIC DRAGON!" Tobi roared, as the wave approached Sting, knocking him over.

"Hehehe, is that all you got?" Sting taunted. Tobi approached, with a Sonic dragon's fist targeting Sting. The blonde haired man caught Tobi's hand, and he threw the dragon slayer a considerable distance before using his Holy dragon's claw point blanc on Tobi. Tobi countered by slashing down with his wooden nodachi, sending the Sting crashing to the ground.

"Silent storm: Barrage of the invisible wind!" A huge crater appeared in the combat ground, with Sting in the center. "Silent storm: Swipe of the forest!" Tobi delivers a slash with his wooden sword, causing Sting writhe on the ground in pain.

"A sword which doesn't physically harm, but disrupts the magic flow of the recievers body. That is what makes my wood so special" Laki muttered, as she sensed her sword being used in the arena above.

"Holy ray!" With his two hands engulfed in a bright light, several beams shot out of his hand, all converging on Tobi. The white-haired mage took all the damage, and was left lying on the ground. "Time to clean this up." Sting stated. "Holy Judgement: Prison of light!" He surrounded Tobi in an incredibly bright light.

(Flashback)

"And lastly, if that sucker ever surrounds you in his magical power, use all of your own power, I mean ALL of your own power, then attempt to eat his." Natsu explained to Tobi in a grave voice. "Trust me, if you have the will, you will absorb it."

(Flashback end)

Tobi was hurting. Bad. The light was burning him, moreso than Natsu ever did in their several sparring sessions. Suddenly, a huge audible 'boom' erupted from the white semi-sphere. Natsu grinned. The light started to disappear, revealing Tobi sucking in the light furiously. With a loud burp, Tobi wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for the meal..." Tobi was surrounded by a grey and white aura, crackling and swirling around his body.

"The Holy Sonic dragon!" Natsu was ecstatic. This was surely a shoo-in for Tobi!

"Silent storm: Holy sonic exploding blade!" Tobi gripped his wooden sword with both hands, and with lightning speed, swung it, with a wave of grey and white erupting from the sword, travelling towards Sting. The blonde-haired mage smiled. He disappeared, and developed behind an exhausted, panting Tobi.

"You and that purple-haired girl use too much magic..." Sting then swung his hand to knock Tobi down, before repeatedly kicking him. His guild mates smiled in their stand, whilst Natsu and Erza rushed onto the combat ground. Lisanna held her sister, both crying, whilst Laki felt an unsettling atmosphere permeated her room. The bruised and internally bleeding Tobi was carried by Natsu, whilst Erza pushed Sting back.

"Old man! Get Porlyusica and Wendy ready!" Natsu started running, Tobi was seriously hurt, and he couldn't afford to waste any time.

Natsu laid an unconscious Tobi, whilst Porlyusica and Wendy hovered their hands over his bruised and battered body. Laki took Tobi's hand and squeezed it fiercely. Wendy saw the look of extreme concern and fear on her face.

"Don't worry Laki-san, Tobi will be fine." Laki smiled at the young girl, with a few tears making their way to the corner of her eyes. "Won't he, Grandine?"

"Wendy, I told you to not call me that?" Stated a frustrated Porlyusica. Deep down, the old woman knew this was very serious. He'd taken in something other than sound AND had several broken and fractured bones. Thankfully, no long-term injuries were recieved, but it will take a long time for the white-haired dragon slayer to recover. "Laki, can you come with me?" Beckoned the old lady. She led the purple-haired mage into the corridor. "Look, he won't be fighting for at least 3 weeks. Dragon slayers heal quickly, but these are serious injuries. We've done everything we can, and it's up to the boy now" Laki nodded understandingly, and headed back into the infirmary. The old healer and apprentice left the room, making their way to the stands. Laki took her place beside Tobi and grasped his hand. She felt more tears fighting their way to her eyes but she wiped them away.

(2 Hours later)

'Why is there a purple rabbit on my stomach?' Thought Tobi. His body hurt all over and the rabbit's weight should be hurting him but it was strangely comforting. Tobi stretched his hand, stroking it when his vision cleared, revealing Laki's wavy purple hair. The young man's cheeks turned a fiery red as the realization hit him. Laki was sleeping on his stomach! He kept his hand there, running his fingers through her soft, thick hair. Her face was facing towards him, and she had a calm, serene look on her face which mesmerized Tobi, pulling him into a stare. He shook his head. 'Not now dammit' Tobi cleared his mind before he felt Laki stir, opening her eyes. Tobi's body went rigid as her deep amber orbs pierced his sky blue eyes. The pair blushed intensely and an awkward silence flooded the room. Instead, Laki kept her head there and gently burrowed her face into his stomach more. Tobi instinctively started stroking her hair before the duo dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4: Mended talons

Hi guys, please bear with me for the soppy stuff if you don't like it hehe. As always, review and follow and all that good stuff :)

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, that would go to Hiro mashima

Tobi woke to a light snoring coming from the purple-haired mage on his stomach. He smiled to himself, and looked over to the window, which gave an indication that it was early morning. He decided to poke Laki, which made her stir.

"Morning." A groggy Tobi muttered. He wiped the sleep dust off his eyes and got off his bed, taking care when he placed Laki's head on the bed. As the young man got up, his left leg gave way, stirring the sleeping mage. He rose again, and walked with a noticeable limp when he heard Laki call out.

"Wait for me..." Laki got up and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips in the process. She wasn't hurt at all, she was just drained of power. She slowly walked towards Tobi and took his shoulder over hers. They slowly made their way to Fairy tail's canteen, which thankfully wasn't far away from the tavern. The pair was greeted by Mirajane smiling at the counter, and Lucy, Elfman and Gray wolfing down a huge breakfast.

"MAN!" Elfman exclaimed, mouth full of bacon and egg, whilst Gray and Lucy giggled uncontrollably at the sight of Tobi and Laki. The embarrassed duo quickly huddled towards the bar, where Mirajane struggled to contain her laughs.

"Mira..." Moaned Tobi. He didn't need this, he was well aware of what they were laughing about. Laki just blushed and looked down. "J-Just 2 full Fioreans please Mira!" Tobi started to feel his cheeks redden, and Mira just smiled the same smile he saw his first day. Two plates soon appeared on the rail, with Mirajane carrying them to the pair's table.

"Thanks Mira." Tobi thanked. As Mirajane walked upstairs to wake her sister up, Tobi suddenly went wide eyed. His right arm was broken! How was he supposed to eat? He shrugged it off. He won't be seen with Laki feeding him, the rumors will spread like wildfire! Slowly, he picked up a fork, arms trembling, as his nerves were set on fire. His face started to screw up in pain, and it wasn't hard for Laki to notice.

"Tobi, is that your bad arm?" Laki asked. Tobi glanced to the side, and was met with Laki frowning at him, arms crossed. Tobi dropped the fork, and shifted uncomfortably. Laki snatched the fork and stabbed at a piece of bacon, shoving it into the white-haired boy's mouth. "Don't hesitate to ask for help Tobi." A strauss smile soon appeared on Laki's face. Soon, Tobi consumed the whole plate, and was chatting away to Laki when Lucy and Gray sat on each side of them.

"Sooo, how are you guys?" Lucy teased. Soon, all four of them was sucked into a banter-filled conversation when Lisanna joined in, with morning hair and a tired look on her face.

"Morning guys..." She greeted the four. "Hey, nee-chan, can I have some toast please?" Her sister soon appeared by the table with a plate, with 2 slices of toast on it. "Thanks. Hey guys, do you wanna go to the stadium? I think it's Erza vs Bacchus today. Oh and guys, master has decided to withdraw team TalonFox and replace us with Lucy, Gray and Elfman" Lisanna said with a sad face. With the prospect of seeing two evenly matched, powerful wizards brawl it out, the group of 5 briskly walked to the huge arena, with Laki lagging behind as she helped Tobi walk.

(10 Mins later)

As Tobi sat down with a grunt, the PA system flickered on. "Next match: Bacchus Vs Elfman Strauss! You have 15 minutes to prepare!" The whole guild's jaw dropped. Elfman would be annihilated!

"You can do it, Elf nii-chan!" Lisanna was full of enthusiasm, but Elfman was breaking out in cold sweat. He was about to face a mage on the same level as Erza! He shakily went to the tunnel where his sisters and fellow teammates encouraged the huge man. With the whole guild cheering him on, Elfman strode onto the ground and saw Bacchus, lazing around on the floor.

"How about we make a bet like those last guys did?" Elfman stood firm. "Both your sisters are beautiful dishes, if I win, they are mine" Said Bacchus with a lick of his lips.

"You hound dog..." Elfman remarked. The enraged man clenched his hands, his veins popping out in pure rage. Tobi could smell the fear coming off of Lisanna, and the sharp salty smell of tears. Over to the left, he could see Mirajane being comforted by Cana. Bacchus grinned and took his stance, with one leg bent and the other leg stretched out, and his arms stretched out, palms pointing to the side. Elfman charged at him, but Bacchus retaliated by planting his palm firmly into Elfman's stomach. "Weretiger!" Elfman turned into an orange, black and white tiger before going for Bacchus again. This time, Bacchus threw the large man a considerable distance. Elfman gritted his teeth as he lay in the ground battered. "I haven't made my proposal yet. If I win-" Bacchus laughed, but Elfman continued "Your team will be known as Quatro Puppy for the tournament" Bacchus sighed, and took his gourd. He seemingly downed the whole container before taking his stance. With lightning speed, he charged at Elfman, creating 7 thuds. However, Bacchus noticed his armor crumbling. "Lizardman!" Lisanna grinned.

"Hey Lis, you don't think he intends to take the hits do you?" Tobi nervously asked. Lisanna nodded. She had full confidence that her brother could see this fight through to the end.

"Come at me! Your hands or my fists!" Elfman taunted, beckoning the drunken warrior. Suddenly, the blue-clad man surged forward, landing blow after blow onto Elfman's scaly armor. After a good minute of giving blows, Bacchus stops, leaving the two men panting heavily. The whole crowd watches in silence, with all of fairy tail willing Elfman to stand up. Much to their dismay, Bacchus rises, and Lisanna and Mirajane start trembling in fear. But this fear was short-lived, as Bacchus flopped backwards onto the floor.

"You know, you're a man..." Bacchus muttered. Elfman threw his arms into the air, bellowing a cry of pride. Lisanna threw her arms around Laki, whilst Tobi watched with a grin spread across his.

(12 hours later)

"So, you in here too huh." Chuckled Tobi. Elfman was clearly hurt badly, but he shrugged it off like a man. Evergreen sat next to Elfman's bed, reluctant to show any signs of affection, but the whole guild was aware of what was going on between the two of them. Natsu and Gray walked in, each carrying several plates of food, clearly having a contest on who could carry the most. They set it down on Tobi's and Elfman's tables, and exchanged some over-used insults before storming off, leaving the room incredibly hot and the floor ice-cold. The two injured mages devoured the food with never-ending appetite, before Tobi stopped mid-chew, his mind occupied in thought. "Hey Elfman, where's Laki?" Demanded Tobi. Elfman shrugged, before attacking another rack of ribs. Tobi hastily got up and grabbed his crutches, and taking a sniff at Laki's cape before heading out of the room.

(30 mins later)

"Hey Laki, what are you doing out he-" Tobi stopped talking. Laki was sitting under a tree, knees drawn up to her chest, tears flowing freely from beneath her glasses. Tobi walked over, but a series of small trees spewed out of the ground, creating a barrier between the two.

"Go away Tobi..." Laki sobbed. She was too sad, too hurt to talk to anyone. Tobi sat down, waiting patiently for Laki to either scream at him, or for the wall to disappear. Fortunately for Tobi, the trees retreated back into the ground, revealing Laki's face, all bunched up in misery. "S-Sorry T-T-Tobi..." Laki whispered. She beckoned Tobi over, to which Tobi gladly complied. She pulled him into a fierce hug, and after a few moments broke away. "S-Sorry for losing, I know how much this competition m-means to the guild, and I let you guys do-" Tobi lurched forward, lips connecting with each other. The two remained like that longer than the hug, and when the pair parted, Tobi wiped the tears away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll make up for it, ten fold! Whatever it takes to win!" Tobi reassured Laki. The purple-haired mage nodded, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Let's go back." Laki advised. "It's late, and the twin dragon fight is tomorrow." Tobi grinned. Laki was back to her usual self, but he still felt a shroud of doubt.

"Laki, don't worry about it!" He draped his arm around her shoulder. "I did lose my crutch though ehe..." The two huddled off into the infirmary where Tobi slept, but this time Laki crept in, trying to take us least space as possible before they drifted to sleep.

(In the morning)

"PAHAHAHAHA!" Lisanna howled. "YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?!" By now, Lisanna was rolling around on the floor.

"Now there's a man!" Elfman declared.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" The subjected duo shot back, again in perfect unison. The two scrambled out of bed, with Tobi hobbling as fast as he could, whilst Laki shot out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: A clash of talons

Hey guys, more action to cancel out the fluffiness XD As always, review and favourite and follow and anything else you might want to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro mashima does.

(Time skip to the last day of the grand magic games)

The crowd erupted in cheers as each team started to move. Some teams moved in packs, others going solo, all with a look of a hunter on their faces, tracking their pray. Fairy tail however, refused to move, standing strong together. The whole guild deadpanned.

"What are they doing?!" Hollered Makarov, veins fit to burst. As Fairy tail continued their unorthodox strategy, other teams started racking up the points, with Mermaid heel, Lamia scale and Sabertooth gaining points by the second. "First, why are you so calm?!" Interrogated Makarov, whilst Mavis stood still, a look of determination smeared across her face.

"Don't worry Makarov, I already told them the strategy." Mavis reassured. "Strategy of the fairy of the stars, GO!" All at once, each member surged forward. Mavis smiled, as she muttered several calculations and scenarios to herself, accurately predicting what would happen. Suddenly, Rufus summoned several lighting beams stormed down, targeting each member of Fairy tail. Much to Rufus' disappointment, each member dodged it, with the exception of Laxus, who simply blocked it. The whole guild stared at Mavis, jaws to the floor, as Mavis flicked around a lacrima display, formulas of who-knows-what flicking around everywhere.

"I-I remembered the first's n-nickname..." Makarov murmured. "The fairy tactician, Mavis!"

"Hey First, what about Jura?" Enquired Laki. Mavis simply chuckled, and waved her away.

"We'll get to that when the time comes, Laki." Laki deadpanned. On the screen, the battle raged on.

(30 mins later)

"Looks like Laxus drew the short straw, Makarov." Mavis cheerily stated. The whole guild facepalmed, anticipating total annihilation. The thunder god slayer prepared his finishing move, before Jura smacked the huge man down, denying Saber's thunder god any chance to attack.

"W-We can't do it!" Makarov shouted, wide eyed. The raijinshuu immediately objected, refusing to take any criticism on their team leader.

"Laxus will definitely beat Jura!" The raijinshuu proclaimed.

"So, Makarov-dono's-" Jura was cut short.

"I'm not someone's grandson, and you're not an old guy with a fancy title. We're just two men." Laxus explained. The lightning dragon slayer surged forward, but was smacked down by Jura. Laxus remained on the floor as Jura began to lecture him, before Laxus retaliated with an uppercut, catching the wizard saint off guard. The two traded blows, whilst Makarov watched, astonished at Laxus' power. "I'm all fired up..." Laxus smirked. Upon hearing that, Tobi started a fit of giggles, finding it hilarious that Laxus would steal Natsu's trademark saying. His fit was cut short as a roaring crack swept the whole of Crocus, which only meant one thing. Laxus had defeated Jura! The lacrima vision confirmed this as the whole arena exploded with shock and cheers. The Fairy tail name also displayed a +2, which meant only Sting stood between Fairy tail and victory.

As Sting approached the exhausted Fairy tail mages, the watching guild eyed the screen, not daring to rip their eyes off the screen. Tobi felt Laki squeeze his hand stronger as tension filled the arena. Slowly, Sting staggered towards them, before falling to his knees, utterly intimidated and defeated. As a +1 appeared next to Fairy tail's name, the whole guild stood up, tears of joy streaming down their faces, grins spreading like wildfire. They had retaken their place as Fiore's no.1 guild!

"The winner of the Daimatou enbu is... Fairy tail!" The arena was hysterical, the crowd making so much noise that the arena seemed to shake.

(In the evening)

"So guilds, I want you to use your power-" Shouted the King "To defeat the dragons!" The crowd of guilds roared their battle cry, whilst Tobi dragged Laki away.

"Laki, I don't want you to go out there. 10000 dragons?! And only 8 dragon slayers?" Tobi exclaimed. Laki simply smiled.

"Don't worry Tobi, I'll be fine! Besides, we have all the strongest guilds here!" Laki reassured Tobi. Suddenly, Tobi felt something crawl around his limbs, and bound his arms and legs tightly, before Laki bent down. "I'm sorry..." Laki whispered, tears threatening to fall. "You'll come for me and in that condition, you'll surely get killed..." An old lady appeared from behind. "Porlyusica will keep you from doing this." Laki said, before turning around and walking towards the battle group.

"LAAAAAAAKIIIIIII!" Tobi screamed. His voice was heard throughout Crocus, after all he was the sonic dragon slayer. Porlyusica shook her head.

"It's no use, these cuffs are unbreakable, and only three people can dispel them, me included." Porlyusica stated. Tobi continued to struggle. "STOP! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

"I don't CARE! Laki's out there, and none of them will survive against 10000 dragons!" Tobi wailed, tears cascading down his face.

"Tobi, shut up and put your hand on this lacrima." Porlyusica snapped. Tobi complied, shuddering from his crying. "Think of the reason why you want to be out there and transfer your magic to this lacrima." Tobi thought of Laki, and the lacrima began to glow, before shattering, releasing a deep, chest-pounding boom. "Amazing..." Porlyusica whispered. "Tobi, I am about to do something that will let you go out there and fight, with all your injuries healed, but you must know the risks." Tobi gulped.

"Anything to protect Laki..." Porlyusica smiled. Only 7 people had managed to break the Lacrima like that, but none had shattered it as quickly as Tobi had. She realized how much passion this boy contained, and stated the risks.

"One! After this, you may never return to human form again!" This was true, as Porlyusica had performed this on the four gods of Ishval, all considered to be non-human, and the most powerful mages of the land. However, for the other three, they had gained unimaginable power whilst retaining their human form. "Two! You may never regain your memories after this! And finally, you may never see another sunrise after this procedure! Tobikama Sonikku, do you wish to unlock your Primal Origin?!" Tobi gulped. This would give him the same power as one of the gods of Ishval? He thought of Laki, and what would happen without anybody to protect her.

"Yes!" Tobi shouted. Porlyusica placed her hands over Tobi's stomach, before summoning his Second Origin marks. She traced them with a staff, and soon enough Tobi's marks had become a bright grey, before sending Tobi writhing on the floor in pain. "GAAAAAAAAAH!" Tobi bawled. The old woman unbinded the young man as he continued to roll around, screaming in pain. Tobi had never experienced anything like this. It was similar to his Second Origin procedure, but 100 times more intense. He felt his dragon force taking over him, but this was different. He got on his knees, and soon after rose to his feet, panting heavily. Porlyusica stood in awe. Tobi was surrounded by a grey aura, with wings made of the strange shroud. His teeth and nails were elongated, revealing claws engulfed in the mist, and teeth which looked so sharp, the woman felt it pierce her heart. On his body, grey scales started to appear...

(30 mins later)

"Is it done..." Tobi demanded. Porlyusica nodded. The young man had survived the operation, whilst keeping his race! Tobi roared as he spread his wings of grey, and he shot up into the sky, leaving the ground crushed from just the air pressure. High into the sky, he scanned the whole city for a certain lavender haired mage, bearing a cape. He saw a flash of purple, and immediately flew at supersonic speed, before landing. He looked around and saw Laki slumped against the wall, heavily bleeding. "Laki..." Tobi was in shock. "R-Run Tobi, that dragon's too strong..." The purple haired mage smiled, before closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side. Tobi picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards Wendy's scent, and he found her in a makeshift camp. "WENDY! TAKE CARE OF LAKI!" He ordered the young girl before shooting into the sky again. He returned to where he found Laki, and took a deep sniff. With his scent firmly in his mind, he shot towards where the scent was strongest, before skidding to a halt.

"Eh? Another human for me to kill?" The dragon snickered. Tobi's whole body tensed in rage. He reached down to his waist, drawing his wooden Nodachi.

"The roots of love will stand firm..." Tobi muttered as he reached to pull out his other sword. He tugged at it, before revealing a sword which glinted brightly, even in the night. "In front of the storm of fury!" With both swords in each hand, he slowly walked towards the dragon, which was unfazed by his speech.

"Come at me, human." The dragon taunted. Tobi wings sprouted out of his back, which launched him towards the dragon's back. He dragged both longswords through the dragon's shoulders, rendering one of his wings useless. He attacked the other shoulder, tearing through tough muscles and tendons before launching up into the sky.

"Roar of the...PRIMAL SONIC DRAGON!" The dragon was slammed into the ground by the shockwaves. "Silent Primal storm: Talon strike!" Tobi's heel swung round and collided with the dragon's back. Tobi jumped towards the head of the dragon, and stared deep into the dragon's eyes. "You hurt Laki! DAMN YOU!" The enraged man flew into the air, swords raised high above his head. "Primal exodus: Silent feather strike!" The dragon was caught up in the strike, and was eviscerated. The dragon's flesh slowly disappeared and left only the bones. Tobi felt light headed, but heard Laki's scream far away.

After a few minutes, Tobi arrived at the camp, and frantically searched for Laki. Wendy and Porlyusica surrounded her. "Wendy! Keep her still!" Poylusica demanded. Tobi made his way towards her, grasping her hand.

"Hey." Tobi greeted. Laki smiled, but her face soon scrunched up in agony as Porlyusica attempted to heal her. She cried into Tobi's chest before passing out.

"Tch, at least I can heal her without the girl injuring herself. Tobi, take Wendy and help Natsu and the others. They must be in trouble, considering the situation." Tobi left Laki, which hurt more than any battle he'd come through, and beckoned Wendy over to piggy-back ride the young man.

"LET'S GO WENDY!" Tobi charged forward, heading towards where most of the fighting took place.


	6. Chapter 6: The end of the magic games!

Hey guys, i'm currently accepting ideas for a new, original arc. PM if you have any ideas, and as always, review, favourite and follow! Oh and a double update today, oh how I spoil you guys ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

"Lisanna!" Tobi shouted. Lisanna turned around, and hugged Tobi. She had been separated from her squad after two dragons forced them to split.

"Nii-chan and Mira are out there Tobi! We have to find them!" Lisanna pleaded. Tobi nodded, and sniffed out Mira, since he knew her scent better than Elfman's. Soon enough, he was running towards the origin, with Lisanna barely keeping up, having to use her cheetah form to catch up. They turned the corner and saw Elfman and Mirajane, heavily panting and hurt in the face of a smaller dragon.

"Wendy! Heal Mira and Elfman quickly! Lisanna and I can handle him!" Tobi ordered. Wendy nodded, and began to work on Mira's injuries. Lisanna soon assumed her Angel Soul: Ariel, dressed in an all white dress, complete with wings and a halo.

"Angel art: Halo storm!" A beam of light shot out of her two hands, before dispersing in a shotgun-like fashion. It connected firmly with the dragon, and from what Tobi could see, temporarily blinded the huge beast. With a brief respite, Lisanna made the most of it, conjuring up a bottle of incredibly bright light. "Tobi, drink this quick!" Tobi thankfully took the bottle and downed it in one go, regaining his Holy Sonic Dragon form.

"Thanks Lis!" Tobi took his place beside Lisanna and joined their hands together, creating a sphere of grey and white where their hands met. "`Unison raid: Holy Sonic Angel Cannon!" All of a sudden, a geyser of immense energy erupted from their hands and landed squarely on the dragon's head.

"Hey, WHY ISN'T THE DRAGON DEAD?!" Lisanna was shocked! Her best dual unison raid wasn't enough?

"It's ok, I held back my power. It'll be out of it for a very long time though..." Lisanna high-fived her teammate.

"Oi Tobi, where's Laki?" Enquired Lisanna. She saw Laki as her other sister, and the look on Tobi's face made her heart sink. "No, no she didn't..."

"No, she didn't die, but I wasn't there to protect her..." Tobi said through gritted teeth. Lisanna saw the tears running down his face, and pulled Tobi into a hug.

"Don't worry nii-chan, Laki will be fine." Reassured Lisanna. Tobi gave his thanks. A loud crash surprised the pair, and looked in it's direction. "T-The huge gate broke..." The two heard a shimmering sound coming from behind them, and saw the defeated dragon's body float towards the sky. The diminished team TalonFox made their way to camp, where the majority of the forces were gathered. All the mages were shouting with joy, but the dragon slayers all sat down, defeated.

"Hey Natsu, how many dragons did you defeat?" Asked a jubilant Tobi. Natsu continued to stare at the ground.

"They're too strong Tobi..." Muttered Natsu.

"None of us managed to defeat even one..." Said a depressed Gajeel.

"How can we call ourselves dragon slayers if we can't even beat one, even as a group..." Complained Sting. Tobi widened his eyes. Was he the ONLY one who managed to kill a dragon?

"This man here can call himself a dragon slayer!" Said Cobra, patting Tobi on the back. "I heard your thoughts, and I felt your determination. Laki's one lucky girl, Tobi" Remarked Cobra with a wink. The whole group jaw dropped. Suddenly, all the dragon slayers were swarming Tobi, apart from Cobra, who slipped away to check on his beloved Kinana.

"How'd you do it Tobi?!" Nagged Natsu.

"Oi lover-boy, it wasn't Laki who made you do it was it?!" Demanded a curious Gajeel. Tobi blushed furiously. "HAHAHA, it was wasn't it?" Tobi said nothing, whilst Natsu, Wendy and Laxus listened, taking in every word and reaction.

"M-Maybe..." Tobi spluttered, he was dying of embarrassment and prayed for the ground to swallow him up.

"Hey guys back off, looks how embarrassed he is!" Defended Mirajane. Tobi thanked her, and Mira just smiled. 'Typical reply" thought Tobi, before he began seeking out Laki.

(10 mins later)

"There you are." Said Tobi as he walked into her tent. Laki immediately shot up from her bed and grinned. Tobi kneeled by her, going in for a kiss.

"I SAID DON'T COME FOR ME IDIOT!" Laki screamed as she slapped Tobi. Tobi chuckled.

"I couldn't resist, dragons have an instinct to protect their partners." Grinned the young man. Laki smiled and drew him in for a kiss. "Hey, get some rest." Tobi smiled, creeping into her bed before holding her, the duo falling asleep.

(4 days later)

"You look amazing Laki." The young man complimented. Laki wore a purple dress, matching her flowing, curly hair perfectly, whilst she wore her red cape. The young woman blushed.

"T-Thanks, you too Tobi." Tobi wore a white suit, with a grey trim and tie. He led her out into the ballroom, arms intertwined, when they were assaulted by a curious Lucy.

"Soooo, when did you two make it official ehhhh?" Interrogated Lucy. The couple looked at each other. Tobi suddenly held both her hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Laki?" Tobi asked with a grin. Lucy jumped up and down, squealing with joy, whilst Laki stood there shocked.

"Yes!" Laki screamed, throwing her arms around Tobi. Soon enough, all the guilds were mingling, old enemies becoming new friends. However, Yukino walked in, and all the guilds swarmed her.

"Yukino's ours!" Exclaimed Kagura.

"I'm afraid she'll have to come with us." Stated Erza. From Natsu and Gray's stories, Erza was not to be messed with.

"We'll gladly have a single flower among this wild bush!" Hollered Bacchus.

A brawl ensued over Yukino, but a man clad in armor stepped onto the main balcony. "Everyone, your Majesty will see you now!" The curtains drew back to reveal his ma-

"EVERYONE! BE AT EASE!" Welcomed Natsu, dressed in the King's crown and outfit. Fairy tail deadpanned.

"We're dead..." Whispered a shocked Makarov.

(Next day)

"Carriage 3: Team Natsu and Team TalonFox!" Makarov shouted as the two teams made their way towards the biggest carriage Makarov could secure. As the carriage cruised towards Magnolia, Wendy, Natsu and Tobi laid down, suffering every dragon slayer's weakness. Lucy and Laki only rubbed their boyfriend's backs, whilst Lisanna comforted Wendy.

"How Juvia wishes she could comfort Gray-sama like that..." Juvia daydreamed. Gray scooted away from Juvia, scared and paranoid of the clingy woman. Apart from Gray demanding the carriage to stop and a few chats about their plans for relaxing, the rest of the journey continued without disturbance.

(6 hours later)

Fairy tail was shocked by their reception at Magnolia. It looked like the whole town had come out to welcome them! Even the Mayor!

"Ahem, for Fiore's no.1 guild and our town's pride, we award you with the restoration of your guild!" The mayor announced. Tobi saw Laki crying tears of joy. From what Laki told him, after the disappearance of the Tenrou team, the guild was forced to abandon their pride and joy of a guild and settled with a rundown windmill. He could only imagine Laki's happiness, and spread his arm behind her back. As Tobi stepped into the grand building first time, he felt a little bit left out. All the members having such a nostalgic time, whilst Tobi kept getting lost as he explored the grand building. He felt Laki grasp his hand, and soon enough he was being dragged all across the building, Laki furiously explaining what each room was.

(Timeskip to the night)

"And this is Fairy hills, the girl's dorm!" Laki explained.

"This MUST be the last thing you'll show me..." Tobi sighed. He was knackered beyond belief. He just wanted to sleep... A thought struck Tobi. "H-Hey Laki, where will I sleep?!" Tobi stammered. Laki pondered for a moment, before her mind clicked.

"I used to live in this treehouse on the outskirts of Magnolia before I joined Fairy tail, we can sleep there if you want..." Laki suggested. Tobi was shocked when she said 'we', but he shrugged it off.

"Yeah that sounds great Laki." Tobi grinned. Laki ran back inside her room, and returned, arms full of camping gear. Tobi took his share and the couple walked across Magnolia, which looked very romantic, the lights of shops and cafes illuminating the moonlit darkness.

(1 hour later)

"And we're here!" Laki shouted. "This is sooo nostalgic!" Tobi grinned as Laki started re-exploring the tree house, which must've been one of the greatest buildings Tobi ever saw. It rested on the biggest oak tree Tobi ever laid eyes on, but it showed no signs of age, bearing all it's golden and amber leaves. Upon a net of intertwining branches, a cabin-like structure sat on, with a set of stairs carved into the main tree trunk. It was beautifully made, with several split logs making up the walls, and an intricate arch made up of several thin branches weaved together created the entrance to the cozy cabin. Laki opened the door with a sigh, and activated several light-lacrimas, illuminating the place. After a quick dusting using Tobi's sonic roar, Laki began to set up camp. The treehouse was surprisingly well-furnished, sporting even a working bathroom and kitchen.

"Hey Laki, how'd you get a bathroom and kitchen up here?" Tobi enquired. Laki suddenly looked sad.

"My father used to be a craftsman, and my mother was a mage at fairy tail, who specialized in teleportation magic..." The young woman said with heartache heavy in her voice. Tobi sensed her pain, and draped his arm over her, offering a shoulder to cry on. Laki sniffled, and continued to unpack. Soon enough, two sleeping bags laid on the floor with a fire pit separating them. With a fire lacrima given to him by none other than Natsu, Tobi lit a crackling fire, which was kept under control by the lacrima. In no time, the two were roasting marshmallows, laughing in the silent night.

"Laki, yours is on fire again." Tobi stated. Laki jumped, and frantically tried to blow it out before Tobi intervened, using his sonic powers to quickly save the burning marshmallow. "Perfectly done, Laki Olietta." Tobi mocked. The purple-haired mage swung her roasting stick in rage, sending a hot marshmallow flying out the window. "Here, you can eat mine." Tobi offered as he thrust the marshmallow into her mouth. "Don't hesitate to ask for help, Laki." Tobi said with a wink. She noticed Tobi's reference and slapped him in the face before storming off into her old bedroom. Tobi chased after her and knocked on her door. "Laki? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, it was only a joke!" Explained the young man. He heard crying. "Laki? I'm coming in!" Tobi slowly forced the door open and was met with a strange sight. Laki laid on the bed, dressed only in red lace lingerie. "W-W-Wha-" Tobi couldn't speak. "A-A-Are you doing L-Laki?" Tobi fell backwards onto the floor, blood running from his nose, passed out in shock.

"T-T-That idiot..." Laki screamed. She dragged the unconcious dragon slayer and shoved him in his sleeping bag before retiring to hers.


	7. Chapter 7: A new battle

Hey guys! Looks like I didn't need the suggestions :) Enjoy the new arc!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

Tobi woke up to the sound of light snoring, his dragon senses picking up every detail, much to his dismay. The dragon slayer sat up, and found on his tunic blood. 'Blood?' Tobi inspected his nose, before memories of late last night came flooding in. He stood up and yawned loudly, stretching his arms in the process, before tiptoeing over to Laki's bedroom, where he slowly opened the door without making a sound. He silently crept up to her bedside before taking off his clothes and setting them next to Laki's lace, and taking the duvet off of Laki. Tobi fought to keep consciousness as he took in the sight before him, as he slowly smeared some blood on her bed sheet. He then took some candles and scraped about half of the wax off with an evil grin taking over his face. Finally, with both eyes closed, crept into the bed, pulling up the covers. 'How did she not wake up...' Tobi wondered before pretending to be asleep.

"Heeeey Laki, morning..." Tobi muttered. Laki stirred before rolling to her other side, and came face to face with Tobi.

"W-W-What are you doing in here?" Laki questioned.

"You don't remember do you. Look on the sheet and where your lingerie is, Laki." Tobi stated with a sly wink. Laki looked into the corner of her room and saw her red clothing and Tobi's tunic and thermal skin, before hesitantly pulling back the covers to reveal a patch of blood. The purple-haired mage suddenly went ghastly white before Tobi erupted in a fit of laughs. "HAHAHAHA, you should've seen your face Laki! We really didn't do anything!" Tobi explained.

"T-T-Then how did my underwear get there?" Laki questioned him. Tobi shrugged.

"It was already there." Tobi said.

"S-So you crept into this bed knowing I was naked?!" Tobi went a deep red. Laki screamed in frustration before slapping the dragon slayer hard, covering her body with her hands.

"Don't worry, I won't look..." Tobi reassured her. He heard her open a creaky closet and pulling out some clothes, and soon after heard the faint sound of fabric stretching. "Done?"

"Y-Yes." Laki said as she turned around. The young woman changed into her usual lavender dress and purple cape attire. "YOU'RE NAKED!" Laki shrieked, covering her eyes before frantically turning away

"Yeah it was all part of my plan!" Tobi grinned.

"THIS WAS PLANNED?!" Laki interrogated the young man as he took a new set of clothes from his bag, which comprised of light grey trousers, tucked into black boots with a grey trim, and a sleeveless tunic in the same fashion as the boots.

"Don't worry you can turn around now." Laki turned around, with cherry red cheeks on her face, before charging at Tobi, taking him down onto the soft bed before the two rolled over on to the floor.

"NEVER do that to me again!" Laki shouted into Tobi face, before the young man quickly pecked the enraged girl on the lips.

"I'm starving, let's go eat brunch or something!" Tobi complained as his stomach rumbled. Laki nodded, and the pair walked into Magnolia city centre holding hands before they met Gray and Lisanna? "Oi oi, you finally got a man then Lis?" Tobi hollered before Laki ran towards Lisanna, tackling her into a hug.

"Tell me all about it Lis!" Laki demanded as Gray and Tobi watched the two girls gossip. The two guys looked at each other and with a knowing nod, walked off into Magnolia's legendary diner, Pit stop. The girls lagged behind, chatting away about god-knows-what, as Tobi and Gray ordered a table for four. They got one of the nice tables, with plump, red leather upholstery on the benches. Gray took Lisanna onto one side of the table, before Tobi sat down next to Laki.

"So, when did you two-"

"ITS NOT OFFICIAL!" The duo shouted, rendering the whole restaurant silent for a moment, before everyone continued to talk.

"Hello love-birds, can I take your order?" Asked a short, curvy woman with full red lips and curly, black hair. The four placed their orders, and the waitress walked away, a nostalgic smile on her lips, reminiscing of when she went to this restaurant with her partner.

(15 mins later)

"And here is your breakfast sandwich with 4 hash browns. Enjoy!" The waitress chirped. The young mages gave their thanks to her as the two boyfriends began furiously eating their meals, whilst the two women casually gossiped away, occasionally taking small bites. After an hour of eating and talking, mainly talking, the two couples walked out the restaurant, with full bellies and smiles on their faces.

"Say, Laki, shouldn't we go on a job to get my house money?" Tobi asked. Laki perked up upon hearing 'job'.

"Yes! I'd love to, but i'm not sure about Lis..." Laki said, trying to annoy the white-haired girl.

"That sounds good, do you mind me leaving you for a few days Gray?" Lisanna teased, the other couple trying to contain their laughs. Gray snorted, before walking away, waving backwards as he left the trio.

(At the guild)

"Hey Mira, where's Natsu and the others?" Enquired Tobi.

"They left on an urgent mission, master wouldn't tell me more though." Mirajane pouted, arms crossed.

"Ah, Tobi! I have a job for you and your team!" Makarov hollered as we strolled down the stairs.

"What is it master?" Curiously asked Lisanna. The master beckoned team TalonFox upstairs, where he welcomed them in, before comically trying to get on the seat of his chair. "Master, do you need he-"

"SILENCE BRATS!" Makarov burst out.

"Kawaii..." Muttered Laki.

"Now, we just received a distress call from Mermaid heel rated at tier 4. For you Tobi, 1 is the least important and 5 is the most important. The magic council will pay 800,000 jewels to the first guild to respond with a team, and I hear you need some cash." Tobi nodded. "This is an A-class mission, but based on your ability and of your team, I have full confidence you can aid Mermaid heel. You will meet Kagura Mikazuchi at this designated point, a day's walk or so from Magnolia. Better walk fast, Kagura is about 2 days away from that point according to my navi-lacrima."

"Uh, master, how do you know where Kagura is?" Laki questioned the old man. Makarov simply tapped his nose twice before shooing them off. The team bowed before hastily making their way towards the barracks cellar. Lisanna and Laki each went to their respective locker, whilst Tobi waited outside. The duo came out, Laki wearing a backpack with Lisanna coming out dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt and skirt with a maroon cardigan.

"Let's go." Tobi beckoned. The team walked out of the guild, with Laki at the front inspecting the map. The three continued in a southern direction at a fast pace. Night soon fell, and Laki set up a camp, with three sleeping bags surrounding a fire. "Feel familiar, Laki?" Tobi asked with a grin. Laki smiled, and talked to Lisanna about her ramblings with Tobi before all of them started yawning, which soon enough dragged them to sleep.

(Next day 11:00)

"Hey, where's Kagura?" Tobi exclaimed. Suddenly, a young woman came bursting through the bushes holding an injured and heavily bleeding Millianna in her arms. "Kagura?!" Tobi asked.

"Please, we need to get to a doctor and quick!" Kagura demanded, tears and blood seeping into her white blazer. Tobi nodded, and took Millianna from her arms. The brown-haired woman whimpered as she felt Tobi's cold arms, and responded by curling herself into an even smaller form.

"The nearest hospital is at Hargeon town!" Laki shouted, to which Tobi responded by activating his primal origin.

"Grab one of my limbs and hold tight." Tobi commanded. The girls complied, whilst Tobi securely held Millianna in his left arm, before shooting up into the sky.

(10 mins later)

Tobi controlled his descent into one of the many plazas in Hargeon, gently landing onto the ground before frantically asking where the hospital was.

"Over there, about 3 minutes walk!" A stranger shouted. The five mages rushed in that direction. Soon enough, Tobi burst through the entrance of the emergency department.

"WE NEED A MAGE DOCTOR!" The grey haired man yelled before a group of 3 healers came out, 2 dragging an patient transporter. The leader took Millianna from Tobi and carefully laid her onto the bed, whilst shouting out her many injuries.

"Ruptured liver, broken ribs, heavy blood loss." The list went on and on as the other two connected all sorts of drips and lacrimas to her body. The four mages followed the team into an operating theatre before being told to wait outside. Minutes blurred into hours as Kagura sat there being comforted by Lisanna, whilst Laki grasped Tobi's hand. "Are you the-" The young doctor noticed the dried blood on Tobi's arms. "Could you come inside with us?" The four was led inside to meet Millianna, who was attached to various machines. "We are running low on medicinal lacrimas, and we need you to transfer your energy into this machine. Another doctor dragged out a machine with 2 lacrimas on each side, with a tube connecting to Millianna's bed. "Place your dominant hand and focus your magical power onto it, the machine will stop once it detects your reserves have gone below a third. The mages placed their hands on it, and the machine stopped whirring after a few minutes. "I'll give you a few minutes alone with your friend." The group of doctors left, leaving the five mages alone.

"We've been here before huh." Stated Tobi. Kagura looked sadly down at her broken friend. "Why did your guild call for help Kagura?" Tobi gently asked, a warmth to his voice Laki nor Lisanna had ever heard before.

"W-We were attacked by another guild..." Lisanna and Laki's jaw dropped, whilst Tobi kept his stern face.

"Who?" Tobi asked once again.

"S-S-Sabertooth..." Kagura stammered, tears streaming down her face. "Millianna and I must surely be t-t-the last survivors, they attacked with their daimatou enbu team..." Tobi felt his blood boil as his grey aura seeped out of his skin, grey scales slowly covering his body before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He could immediately tell it was Laki.

"We'll make them pay." Tobi said through his clenched jaw. "But do you have any idea why they would?" Kagura's face went a deathly white before she started trembling vigorously. Tobi shook the terrified girl.

"Kagura! Stay with me!"

(Flashback)

"I'll come back for you, samurai..." Minerva spluttered. Kagura barely heard her as the sadistic woman fell to the ground, defeated by Erza.

(Flashback end)

"M-M-M-M-" Kagura couldn't say her name before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Black roses

Hi guys, remember to read, review, favourite and follow! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

Kagura sat next to Millianna's bed at midnight, refusing to leave her side. She stared at her broken form, but was not concentrating on it. No, she was somewhere else completely...

(Flashback)

Kagura frantically searched through the flaming rubble, looking for any of her teammates. Sabertooth had stopped their assault, for now. She saw a purple and gold trim cape, to which she tried to dig around the area. After a few moments, Millianna was excavated, and Kagura pulled her out before she heard an all too familiar cackle behind her. She turned around to find Minerva laughing hysterically, before slicing a column. The next few minutes was a blur to her, but she distinctly remembers a piece of rubble lifted off of her, before being carried outside and being gruffly told to "Run."

(Flashback end)

'Who was that, the man who saved me...' Kagura thought to herself. Her train of thought was ripped off the rails when the door creaked open. She jerked her head to the side to be greeted by nothing. She shrugged it off, thinking it was the wind when a single, black rose dropped into the vase. She walked over, delicately picking the beautiful flower up, examining it. She stared at it for a few moments before placing it back in the vase and continued to stare at Millianna's bed until the clutches of sleep took her over.

(In the morning)

The sunlight pierced Kagura's eyes as she rubbed the sleepy dust out of her amber orbs. She took a glance at Millianna. 'Still out of it...' She got up and shook the other sleeping mages awake. When she came to Tobi, the two girls gestured her to stay behind, before assaulting his stomach and feet. She stared at the three's friendship and bond. She wondered how people could be this close, to have such a strong bond.

"Kagura, join in!" Laki beckoned.

"NO-HAHA-PLEASE!" Tobi pleaded. Kagura smiled, and she edged closer, hands ready to tickle the laughing dragon slayer. She started on his sides, making Tobi squirm and laugh even more, before the girls stepped back, giving the young man a chance to breath. "Why do you always do that to me..." Tobi sulked. The two TalonFox girls laughed, but was cut short by a faint voice.

"Ka-chan..." The brown-haired kitten purred. Kagura rushed over and took her hand.

"I'm right here Millianna." Kagura softly reassured. The young girl yawned, as she sat up.

"Meow head hurts..." The young girl put a hand to her head. "What happened? Why are we here?" Kagura explained what had happened to their guild, and how sabertooth was involved.

"But why would Sabertooth attack Mermaid heel? They've got nothing against you!" Tobi exclaimed. Kagura shook her head,

"I-I don't know..." Kagura racked her brains for a reason. Suddenly, she remembered a vital piece of information that had somehow managed to bypass her mind. "FAIRY TAIL! They're going for you!" Tobi, Laki and Lisanna was shocked by the sudden development. "They used this to draw out more of your members!"

"S-Sorry for drawing you out here, Fairy tail." Millianna whispered, a look of guilt on her face.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It's all Sabertooth's fault." Lisanna stated. Millianna started sobbing uncontrollably. "What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

"W-W-We have nowhere to go now, Ka-chan and I. Our guild was d-d-d-destroyed." Millianna whimpered. Laki smiled sweetly.

"You can come to Fairy tail!" Laki chirped. Tobi grinned as he saw the same smile he gave her when he asked Laki to be a part of his team. Kagura and Millianna turned around, jaws to the floor. Soon, huge grins appeared on their faces.

"R-Really?" The two of them cried out. Laki nodded, much to their joy. Kagura felt tears run down her face. 'Why have they accepted us so quickly?' She was puzzled by the woman's acceptance, touched by it. She had rarely experienced kindness before, only receiving pain and pity from others. "Hey-hey, why are you crying?" Laki questioned. Kagura shrugged.

"Thanks." She said with a shaky voice, before shooting her hand out. Laki shook her outstretched hand. 'How awkward' Thought Kagura. She'd never known how to act around people, always being awkward and hard to converse with.

"However, we need to get back to Magnolia, and quick." Tobi cut in. The four mages nodded. "You three take the train, I'll fly Millianna over to the guild." Tobi suggested.

"Why?" Kagura asked, suspicious of Tobi's motives.

"We have 2 of the best magic healers in Fiore." Tobi stated a matter-of-factly. Kagura nodded, knowing that the young girl will be in safe hands. The five mages packed their things and parted ways at the train station, knowing Tobi couldn't handle it.

(12 hours later)

Tobi swooped down into the beer garden of the Fairy tail building, utterly exhausted. "Get, Wendy, tell her, it's, urgent!" Tobi said between breaths. He laid Millianna on the soft grass before he collapsed, instantly falling asleep. Wendy rushed out, and immediately started working on Millianna. Laki, Lisanna and Kagura burst through the grass arch, rushing towards Millianna.

"How is she?" Asked a concerned Kagura.

"It's nothing I can't handle, but she'll have to take it easy for at least 2 weeks." Wendy replied. Kagura picked up the brown haired girl and carried her, following Wendy into the infirmary. Laki and Lisanna went straight to the Master's office.

"Master, it's urgent!" Shouted Laki.

"Yare yare, you guys are loud these days..." Muttered Makarov. "What's the problem? How was Mermaid heel?" Questioned the short man.

"Their guild was destroyed by Sabertooth!" Laki told him. Makarov started a cold sweat. 'Inter-guild war...'

"A-Are there any more?" Reluctantly asked Makarov. Laki shook her head. "This will surely lead to war..."

"Kagura mentioned they would come this way after they were finished with all of the nearby guilds!" Lisanna explained.

"Could you bring her up here?" Master requested. The pair walked outside, before shortly returning with Kagura. "Kagura, is there anything else you can tell me that'd be useful for us?" Kagura thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sorry, I can't remember anything." Kagura muttered.

"Master, she doesn't have anywhere to go, and neither does Millianna. Can she join the guild?" Asked Laki.

Makarov stroked his beard and looked at the girl.

"We don't have the time now, when this crisis if finished she can." Makarov said. "For now, you're our ally." Makarov jumped off his chair and made his way to the hall, where he gathered most of the guild, except for Team Natsu and Team Shadowgear, who were on missions.

"LAKI I GOT THE 800,000 JEWELS!" Tobi exclaimed, bursting through the doors, sacks of notes in both arms. The guild yanked their heads into the direction and glared at the excited young man.

"Have you forgotten the situation, Tobi?" Makarov asked, with a vein appearing on his head. Tobi dropped the sacks before trudging over to the crowd. "Now brats, Kagura here has just alerted us of a very dangerous situation. I'm sure you've seen what Sabertooth can do, and we all know how much of a threat they pose. So, we will have to remain on full alert all the time, we cannot afford to let our guard down." Makarov bellowed. The guild watched in silence, taking in every word the master spoke. "I would like all team leaders to join me in my office." Makarov said, before swiftly bounding up the stairs.

Makarov sat in his chair, with three team leaders sat opposite. Tobi, Laxus and Happy looked at the master, before the old man got up and pressed a button on his desk. A huge painting of the guild founders retreated into the wall, before a huge lacrima display took its place. Makarov strolled over, and drew a very rough drawing of Magnolia and the guild hall. "There will be three teams. A scouting team, a vanguard and a defensive team." Makarov explained. "The scouting team will be, the Exceed team, Lisanna, Mirajane, Tobi and if she recovers, Milianna. The vanguard will consist of the Raijinshuu, Cana, Juvia, Droy, Nab, Max and Kagura. The defensive team will have myself, Romeo and Macao Conbolt, Wakaba, Reedus, Laki, Alzack and Bisca Connell, Wendy and if the old hag wants to join in, Porlyusica."

"But what about Natsu and the others?" Happy enquired,

"Let's pray they'll get back soon..." Makarov whispered, whilst the three leaders deadpanned. "Laxus, you know what the vanguard is supposed to do. Tobi, I want your team to constantly scan the outskirts of the city, whilst Lisanna and Mirajane will patrol around the city centre. None of you need or should know the defensive strategy, as if you were to get captured..." Makarov trailed off. "Gather your teams and discuss the fine details, now go!"

(3 days later)

Tobi ran through the midnight forest, chasing the scent he'd recently picked up. He engaged his Primal origin, gaining his wings of grey, sending him zooming through the forest. He stopped and snatched a ripped piece of clothing from a thorn bush. He smelt the dark coloured piece, racking his brains for a person with the same scent. A black rose also laid a few paces away from the piece of clothing, but he paid little attention to it, turning northwards. He clicked. 'Rogue' He surged forward, checking hollows and crevices. before he felt the magical power of a dragon slayer. He pounced at the shadow, but crashed into a tree before he watched the dark patch slither away. "Damn..."

Rogue ran exhaustedly towards the scent of Lavender he had imprinted in his mind. He stopped at a dormitory and sought out where it was strongest, stopping outside of a window. He noticed the slightly open window and slipped in as a shadow. He took out his black rose and placed it on the bedside table. "Sorry..." Rogue whispered. He stared at the onyx-haired girl, her chest rising and falling gently, when she stirred.

"It's too early Simon..." The young woman muttered, before she tossed and turned. The dragon slayer smiled at Kagura turning about, her hair swishing around. He heard footsteps in the hall way, and Rogue dashed out of the window, taking his leave.

"Master, Rogue Cheney has been in Magnolia!" Tobi spluttered as he burst through the door. Master choked on his tea.

"D-Did you smell anyone else's scent?" Makarov enquired. Tobi shook his head. "Alert the other team leaders, but do not take action yet." Makarov suggested, emphasizing yet. Tobi ran out of the room, leaving Makarov to his own thoughts. 'It's beginning...'

Tobi alerted the others before meeting Lisanna outside Pit stop, slurping on a delicious-looking smoothie. "Don't worry, I got you something as well!" Lisanna chirped as she called a waitress, before the same woman as before walked out, carrying a basket of nachos and a milkshake.

"Thanks Lis. Watch the north-east forest, I smelt Rogue's scent near there." Tobi warned. Lisanna gave him her trademark smile before walking off. The grey-haired mage turned to his tray and quickly devoured the nachos, before taking a sip of the huge milkshake. The young man thought to himself for a good half an hour, before his thoughts drifted onto the black rose he caught a glimpse of. He thought back to the hospital, and remembered noticing a black rose in a vase by Kagura. With this new revelation, Tobi abandoned his milkshake and ran as quickly as he could. "Be safe, Kagura." Tobi wished to himself.


	9. Chapter 9: Survive

Hi guys, remember to read, review, favourite and follow! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, Hiro mashima does

Tobi silently crept through Kagura's door, scanning the room for any intruders. He took a deep sniff. 'He's definitely been here' he thought. The black rose on the small table confirmed this.

"Tobi?" A drowsy Kagura muttered. Tobi tiptoed over and sat by her bedside.

"Hey, I was just checking on you." Tobi reassured. The young woman blushed. "N-N-Not like that!" Kagura chuckled.

"Well, thanks for your concern. You must be tired, you look like you just got off your shift." Tobi nodded. "Laki's room is at the end of the hall, to the right if you wanted to know." Kagura explained. Tobi got up, and walked to the door, pausing at the exit.

"Be careful, Kagura." Tobi warned, before walking out. The raven-haired girl looked over at the table, where the same black rose from the hospital rested. With silent footsteps, Tobi cautiously made his way to Laki's room, where the same smell of cinnamon and rose he'd grown so fond of was coming from. He slowly edged the door open and tiptoed inside, taking care not to wake the snoring mage. He plopped down on her bed, poking her shoulder. "Hey, Sabertooth's just entered outskirts of Magnolia." He announced, with Laki mumbling a slurred 'yeah' Tobi grunted, and slipped himself in the bed, taking his long overdue sleep.

(In the morning)

Tobi stretched as he walked towards Pit stop where Lisanna would meet up with him. He ordered 2 pancakes with blueberries and a croissant for Lisanna. He took the tray outside and began eating the pancakes, savouring every bite. After a few minutes passed, he saw a white-haired girl walk down the street coming from the right. He waved, and Lisanna joined him at the table. "Hey, back to work then huh?" Tobi greeted, but Lisanna was already passed out on the table. He told the waitress to wake her up in a few minutes before heading back to the place where he first caught Rogue's scent. The grey-haired mage strolled into the clearing, before bounding up a cliff, perching at the very top. A few hours passed, with Tobi returning to the same cliff every hour or so when he saw Jet run through the bushes.

"Tobi, Sabertooth is coming in from the north-east side, Fairy defence is go!" Jet panted before sprinting off into the distance. Tobi ran towards Fairy tail, where he would meet up with the Vanguard. He quickly jumped over the garden fence and made his way to the hall, where hopefully most of the members were already gathered. The whole vanguard sat around a table, with Laxus at the head of it.

"Alright, you guys know what to do. Never let your guard down, and stay alive. Don't do anything stupid." Laxus barked before the members split off into 4 teams of three, with Tobi being grouped with Bickslow, Juvia and Kagura. They took position near the south of Magnolia, atop of four buildings, all within eye contact of each other. The four scanned the area, before a red smoke round was shot from Bickslow's building. Bickslow and Kagura hopped off of their building and approached the small dot in the distance, before Warren entered all of their minds.

"Tobi, Bickslow is requesting you and Juvia to provide support." Tobi glanced over to Juvia, who gave a nod. The pair rushed towards Bickslow, taking cover in the forest as they ran. Soon enough, they saw Kagura and Bickslow crouched behind a rock.

"Shhh, Orga and a squad of other members is above the cliff face there. Tobi, you listen." Bickslow whispered. Tobi focussed his hearing, and heard the thunder god slayer talking to his team about Sabertooth's plan. After about a minute of eavesdropping, Tobi nodded towards Bickslow. "Now, it's just like we practised okay?" Bickslow asked. The four nodded, and took their positions on a tree, surrounding the unsuspecting group. Warren entered their minds once again.

"Bickslow says Tango: Top dog." Warren stated. Tobi activated his primal origin before flying towards Orga. The large man was struck backwards as Tobi headbutted him. His grunts took position around the two slayers, before Orga cackled.

"Little dragon slayer, did you think you could defeat a god like me?!" Orga bellowed. Tobi stood firm, before several of Bickslow's 'babies' pushed the grunts out of formation, before Kagura and Juvia initiated them. Tobi opened with a lightning-quick uppercut, and Orga responded by jumping away.

"Black lightning sphere!" Orga clasped his hands together before a sphere of black lightning engulfed Tobi. "Burn, little dragon slayer." Tobi was trapped in a sphere of magic yet again. He knew what to do, but he had already absorbed Light as his secondary element. He panicked, and expended all of his magic energy. He swallowed a bit of the lightning before he choked on it, the electricity burning his throat and mouth. The dragon slayer continued to swallow it, but the black lightning proved difficult to absorb. "I watched your fight with Sting, but he does not possess the power of a god! I'll send you back to your maker!" Tobi continued to swallow the black lightning, but he was being burned from every direction, inside and outside. Suddenly, the lightning stopped burning him. He was still surrounded by it, but it no longer hurt. He instantly started sucking the lightning in, before spitting it out onto the floor. "I-Impossible!" Orga exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I didn't absorb it. Dragons have tough skin though..." Tobi emerged, clad in grey scales and a white aura surrounding his body. He surged forward, smacking Orga's face onto the floor, before flinging the god slayer by the hair a good few meters away. Orga got up, and engulfed both hands in his black lightning.

"120 mm Black lightning cannon!" A beam of black destruction shot towards Tobi, but the young man didn't move. Just before it hit him, he deflected it into the ground, leaving a stunned Orga. "Thunder god's obsidian claw!" Orga shot forward, swiping his huge hand at Tobi. Orga felt a firm contact, and as the smoke cleared away, revealed one of his guildmates. Tobi materialized out of the patch of light behind Orga, pleased that he did not get hit.

"Silent storm: Holy sonic exploding blade!" Orga was slammed into a rock, before falling to the floor, defeated and unconscious. Tobi bellowed out, before tapping his communications lacrima. "Warren, Lightning has been struck." Tobi panted, before slowly walking towards his teammates. He entered the clearing, and found several unconscious mages, with Kagura, Juvia and Bickslow all resting on a tree stump.

"Warren has just requested us to move to C team's location. Let's go." Bickslow ordered. The four ran across Magnolia, running adjacent to the river, before they heard a huge explosion, accompanied by a streak of lightning. "That must be Laxus." Bickslow commented as they ran towards it's origin. They ran into a huge square, with all the shops trashed, and a group of mages clashing head on.

"A team, help us! Take the injured back to hq!" Laxus bellowed. Tobi nodded and took Cana and a couple of other members back to fairy tail, relaying them, whilst the complete Raijinshuu, Juvia and Kagura fought off the enemy. Warren suddenly entered Tobi's mind.

"Laxus desperately needs your help Tobi." Warren commanded. Tobi rushed back, and readied himself. He encountered a heavily wounded Raijinshuu, with Juvia and Kagura bravely defending them. He looked at the perpetrators, with two young men, a blonde haired man and a dark haired mage.

"Ah, another fake dragon slayer joins the slaughter." Sting remarked, with a grin on his face. Tobi clenched his whole body in anger, shaking as he engulfed himself in a grey aura.

"White drive!" A brilliant white seeped into the grey aura, and Tobi surged forward, fist clad in light and grey.

"Never, use my magic right in front of me." Sting caught Tobi's hand and absorbed his light, before throwing the sonic dragon slayer a few feet. He watched as he held a battered Juvia up by her hair, tears streaming down her face. The mere sight was enough to activate Tobi's dragon force.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Tobi bellowed. Sting complied, as he dropped her body into his knee, driving it into her abdomen. Juvia laid on the ground, unconscious and hurt. "Silent primal storm: Talon strike!" Tobi unleashed a fierce roundhouse kick. Sting raised an arm to block it, but he underestimated Tobi as he was sent crashing into the wall. Rogue helped him up before charging at Tobi.

"Shadow dragon's waxwing flash!" Rogue surged forward as a shadow before wrapping himself around Tobi. The grey-haired mage gathered his magic power, before ripping the shadow apart. "Not bad, for a fake dragon slayer." Rogue and Tobi traded blows, before Sting announced himself, holding Kagura in the same fashion as Juvia.

"Surrender or she dies!" Sting threatened as he engulfed his arm in light, holding it to her neck. Rogue backed away from the fight, before turning into a shadow and planting a shadow dragon's flash in his partner's face. He caught the falling Kagura, before setting her down gently.

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS STING! NONE OF THESE PEOPLE DO!" Rogue roared, protecting Kagura's battered body.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Rogue?" Sting replied. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO'S GOT LECTOR AND FROSCH?" Rogue fell to his knees, distraught. He desperately wanted Frosch back, and that would only happen if Fairy tail was destroyed.

"If you destroy Fairy tail..." Kagura muttered. "You'll never see this face again." Rogue fell to his knees, distraught.

"We'll find a way, Sting. I know you don't like doing this, but after the games I can see why you would do this. I'm out of this, don't hesitate to tell Minerva." Rogue stated, tears starting to form around his eyes before he walked towards Tobi. "I don't care what you do, just don't let Kagura get hurt anymore." Rogue said, handing her to Tobi, before facing Sting again. "Run." Kagura recognized the voice almost instantly.

"So you were the one..." Kagura whispered, more tears streaming down her face. Rogue was the one who saved her! Tobi carried Kagura away to Fairy tail for treatment, leaving the twin dragons to themselves.

"So you'd give Frosch up for a girl you barely even know?" Sting interrogated. "How pathetic. The cold-hearted Rogue does have a heart after all." Rogue surged forward, choking the blonde-haired mage.

"I wouldn't expect you to know compassion and love." Rogue glared. "I saw how you laughed at Minerva when she cut Kagura down."

"We *cough* both know you won't kill me." Sting mocked.

"TRY ME!" Rogue bellowed before throwing him up into the air, punching the White dragon slayer in the stomach. "You aren't the Sting I know. Meet me in Fairy tail's guild when the real Sting comes back." Rogue stated before walking away.

The guild of Fairy tail was in turmoil. Mages laid on tables, clutching their wounds, with only a few tending to the injured. Tobi burst through the door carrying Kagura, with Rogue following suit. "You can take care of her, I need to be somewhere right now." Tobi said before running back into Magnolia town. Millianna escorted Rogue and Kagura upstairs into the infirmary, all while keeping an eye on the Sabertooth member.

"W-Why?" Kagura faintly whispered. "Why did you save me?" She asked as Rogue set her down onto a bed. She waited for a response but the charcoal-haired man never replied. "I'm talking to you."

"I don't know." Rogue replied. In truth, he did know. He'd been captivated by her ever since her battle with Yukino. She wouldn't leave his mind for a moment. "Just be glad I did." Rogue muttered before sitting down onto a chair, blanking the two former Mermaid heel mages.

Meanwhile, Magnolia town was being turned into a war zone. Mages clashed with each other, spells being casted left and right. Fairy tail's vanguard was slowly being crushed by the overwhelming force. Sabertooth clearly forced survivors of wiped out guilds to join their ranks, as the numbers easily excelled 200 mages. After 6 hours of constant battle, each guild's numbers had been reduced to a fifth of the original numbers.

"The bridge has been breached!" Screamed Laxus as he fought off a group of mages. Every able-bodied Fairy tail mage flooded the courtyard, with long-range casters situated on the balcony and roof. "Take your position!" Laxus ordered as all the combat mages took their defensive stance, with Team TalonFox and the Raijinshuu at the head.

"Beg for mercy, Fairy tail!" Minerva announced as her remaining guild mates began to swarm Fairy tail's small numbers. Both teams efficiently disposed of the incoming mages, but the consequences of battling for 6 hours started to set in.

"Laki! Watch out!" Tobi shouted as Laki ducked, barely skimming a Kunai thrown at her. Suddenly, a refreshed Sting appeared in the courtyard.

"So, this is Fairy tail without it's star mages eh?" Sting tormented, before taunting them. "Come at me."


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

Hi guys, sorry for the delay! Started tests and yeah but please enjoy, add to favourites and follow! Gives me so much motivation so I can keep making these :)

Tobi walked menacingly forward, fist and body clad in grey mist. "You hurt Juvia. You hurt Laxus. You hurt Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed. And don't forget Kagura. For that, I cannot allow you to go unpunished." Tobi said, ready to fight.

"Must be some weak punishment then." Sting remarked with a smirk across his face. Tobi nodded at Laki and Lisanna, before charging at Sting. With perfect timing, two stumps shot out of the ground, flinging Sting into the air, before two holy swords appeared just in front of Tobi's hand. Tobi clasped the two swords and swing across, making a scissor-like action, which Sting was firmly hit by.

"I don't know how you can use judgement magic. It is beyond me how that magic doesn't turn back at you!" Tobi ditched the swords and swung his fist, connecting firmly with Sting's face, sending him tumbling into the ground. "Laki! Now!" Laki nodded, before clasping her hands together.

"Prison of the unbending willow tree!" Several branches shot out of the ground, weaving intricately over Sting's body before creating several more layers. Tobi put both his hands on the sphere, whilst Lisanna defended the grey-haired dragon slayer. He focussed his magical power on his palms before releasing an incredibly loud, deep boom into the wooden sphere.

"Laki, keep him grounded." Tobi said, trusting his comrade to contain Sting. Tobi joined the Raijinshuu in fighting Rufus.

"I remember your fighting style, Tobikama." Rufus commented. "Like your name suggests, you really are a soaring cloud." Rufus dodged Tobi's flying punch. "Memory make: Sonic dragon's iron fist!" Tobi moved aside, before accurately punching Rufus's arm, which left the Memory mage in agony.

"When I use that move, my magic channels three, eight and eleven are exposed. Don't think you know that move better than it's owner." Tobi stated, before Rufus brutally countered with one of his many copied magics. Rufus faced the wooden prison, before covering his hands in flames.

"Fire dragon's flame elbow!" Rufus broke the prison, before Sting pounced out, and began to dispose of the vanguard. Minerva and Rufus joined in, and in no time Fairy tail was on the back foot.

"Retreat!" Laxus cried out before beckoning Fairy tail into the building. Sabertooth followed closely, before Makarov stepped out, in giant form.

"Laxus, take everyone and run. Do as I say, and put as much distance between yourselves and here. Alert the council. I wish you good luck, Fairy tail." Makarov commanded, as he charged at Sabertooth.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Laxus shouted, as Makarov used his giant arms to block the way. Tobi saw Kagura run back, and came out with Millianna and Rogue, before a huge crack resonated through the hall. Kagura fell onto her knees, before she opened her mouth.

"S-Save Millianna..." Kagura muttered before passing out.

"FAIRY TAIL! COME ON!" Laxus beckoned. Tobi yanked Rogue away before dragging him with the group.

"KAGURAAA!" Rogue screamed before Tobi knocked him out. The grey-haired mage felt a pang of guilt, but he shrugged it off, considering the urgent situation Fairy tail was in. Laki conjured up a huge thorn bush to swarm the courtyard, whilst Makarov was heard shouting profusely at his attackers, showing no fear.

(4 hours later)

A huge group of mages sped through the forest, all panting and sweating but adrenaline kept them going on. They had been running for the best part of 3 hours, only taking short breaks to allow everyone to catch their breath. "A little more until Hargeon!" Laxus panted, before taking off again towards the port town. Laxus had already planned out the strategy, he would lead them to Tenrou island and hold out there. He had never expected for anyone to be captured though. Soon enough, the group reached the port before renting a huge boat and riding it towards Tenrou island.

(2 hours later)

The camp was filled with quiet chatter and snores coming from the tents, as the mages took their well-deserved rest. Wendy was busy all day, but finally got a chance to rest and in true Fairy tail tradition, joined the mass marshmallow roasting. "Okay, we have to alert Natsu's team and Team Shadowgear, otherwise we have no chance of taking the guild back." Laxus whispered. "Tobi and Laki, I want you to comb through all the east coast cities, Lisanna and Mira, I want you to go to Crocus and warn all the guilds of Sabertooth. And finally, the Raijinshuu will go to the north. Everyone else will stay here. That includes you Rogue." Laxus commanded. "Get some sleep, you have one night to recover before going." Most of the guild members were already in tents, but Laki led her team across the island to a sandy beach, before a rather large wooden lodge came into view.

"I built this in one of my S-class exams, but it's still good for use." Laki explained, with Tobi and Lisanna following closely behind. Tobi set his bag down, before flopping into a wooden rocking chair.

"You know, you should make houses for a living..." Tobi muttered. Laki smiled before she and Lisanna started to unpack Tobi's bag. In a few minutes, 3 sleeping bags were laid out. Laki sent Tobi out, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time, whilst she and Lisanna changed into casual clothes.

"You can come in now." Laki called. Tobi walked in, wearing loose grey trousers and a white vest. The trio talked for a while before Laki snuggled up with Tobi, sharing sleeping bags, whilst Lisanna grinned to herself.

(In the morning)

The remainder of fairy tail sat around a died out ember of what used to be a roaring fire. Solemn looks plagued the faces of all the mages there, with weary feet kicking at the ground. The three makeshift teams all stood at the pier with clammy hands, awating the ferry to Hargeon, as Tobi had already left. Slowly, a small dot in the distance became a blob, which became a boat. The three teams bid their farewells, and plodded onto the boat. A few minutes of silence and they arrived at the port.

"You know what to do. If anything happens, go back to Tenrou. We don't need further losses." Laxus stated. Everyone took one final glance before speeding off in their respective directions.

Tobi pounced from tree to tree, flicking each one as his legs swiftly pushed him along. On his back, Laki held on for dear life as she felt her grip slipping. "C-Could you slow down a bit Tobi?" Laki stammered. To her relief, Tobi slowed down a bit, but soon the forest ran out. Tobi climbed down the tree, but still had Laki on his back. "Well, let me down then!" Laki ordered. Tobi laughed.

"Nope." Tobi stated before bounding into the air, his ash wings spreading out. After a few hours of flying, the pair eventually glided down onto a small patch of trees, before Tobi took a nap the second he sat down. Laki picked up the dragon slayer and placed him on a lattice of tree branches she quickly made before falling to sleep herself.

The Strauss sisters flew through the air with their wings of white and black, before they picked up a faint, familiar scent. "Hey Mira, do you smell Gray?" Lisanna asked. Mira took a deep sniff before stopping abruptly.

"That's not Gray. Thats Lyon!" Mirajane stated before rushing down onto the ground. She took another deep sniff and ran towards a patch of trees. She halted and took in another sniff, before whipping her head round to a particular tree, where his jacket was hung on a low lying branch, gently swaying to the breeze. Mirajane heard a shriek, before her vision became one of mute, numb darkness.

Tobi jolted upright as he heard a rustling on the ground. He glanced towards Laki, and found her snoring lightly. Reassured, he took his swords and gently laid them between himself and Laki. Tobi's body couldn't relax, as he heard more and more rustling. He gently prodded Laki. "Wake up." He gruffly whispered. She groaned and turned. Tobi eventually picked her up and leaped to a higher branch, before scanning the ground, his ears on alert. He heard two very faint, very different voices attacking and parrying each other. As the two people drew closer, Tobi could begin to recognize their voices. Levy? Gajeel? He took another look, and the unmistakable blue wave and the huge man were in sight. "LEVY! GAJEEL!" Tobi shouted, before crashing down.

"Huh? Tobi?" Levy asked. The grey haired mage nodded.

"Come with us, it's urgent." Tobi said. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel enquired. Tobi sighed heavily.

"Fairy tail's been driven out of Magnolia." Tobi said, his fists clenching. Gajeel blinked, whilst Levy held her hands to her mouth. The three stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Is everyone okay?" Levy asked. Tobi shook his head.

"Lots of injured, hopefully no casualties. Me and Laki were looking for all the teams out on missions, happen to know where Team Natsu is?" Tobi asked. Levy thought, and clicked.

"Lucy said something about Crocus, im not too sure though." Levy replied. Gajeel looked up and yawned.

"Can we sleep up there?" Gajeel cheekily asked. Tobi nodded.

"We'll have to make our way back to Tenrou in the morning though." Tobi stated. The three nodded and went to sleep.

A group of four sped across rolling hills, their concern driving them on towards Hargeon. Tobi had already exhausted himself flying the other three, but Gajeel seemed like he was made of iron. Slowly, Hargeon came into sight, and the group were only spurred on moreso. They caught the next ferry to Tenrou, and soon enough were on the pier of Tenrou. Rogue was first to greet them, and Wendy tended to their strained muscles. "We only need Natsu's team now." Tobi gasped. "Then we can get Master and Kagura back." Rogue sadly smiled, before retiring to his hut. The next few days were agonizing for the whole guild, as they awaited news of Team Natsu.

Mirajane awoke with a splitting headache. She sat up but immediately was attacked with jolts of pain sent through her back. However, the demon had managed to see a set of bars whilst upright. This raised her hopes slightly. She slumped against the wall and looked at her legs. Strange purpled marks covered her skin and pulsed with a bright glow. Immediately she knew what these were, as Master had given all S-class mages rune recognition classes. She vaguely knew what to do, and started to converge her magic on her hands. Nothing happened. She tried again, but she created nothing. Using common sense, she deduced that this rune denied her magic from manifesting, and decided to get up. She laid a hand on the wall as she shakily rose to her feet. Mirajane hobbled to the bars and leaned on them, grasping tightly. She tried calling out, but her throat was dry and raw. Instead, she got her ring from Freed and gently tapped at the bars. The young woman strained her ears for any sounds, but couldnt pick up anything. She walked over to her mat and sat down, praying to Mavis that someone find her.

The Raijinshuu plod through the forest with light feet, before Freed stopped abruptly. His gut had been unsettled for quite a while now, and he took out his ring, before gently placing it on his hand. He focused his magic on his right ring finger, and an image of Mirajane erupted from his ring. Freed's heart dropped. "Mira." Freed uttered before collapsing.

Tobi sat at the communication lacrima, patiently waiting for a tell-tale crackle. Suddenly, the box came to life, and voices erupted from the lacrima. "Fairy tail! Fairy tail! Is anyone there?" Tobi fumbled for the smaller mouthpiece.

"Yes yes it's Tobi!" He shouted with a huge smile.

"We have bad news, Mirajane is imprisoned and we don't know about Lisanna." Laxus stated with a heavy heart. Tobi's stomach dropped.

Four mages and a small blue exceed stopped at the top of a hill, all panting and exhausted. Natsu's eyes drifted to the huge, riverside building. His eyes focused on the guild's doors. He saw several mages congregating outside.

"We've got new mages!" Natsu hollered. His eyes focused once again as a mage turned his back to reveal a cape, emblazoned with Sabertooth's mark.


	11. Chapter 11: Leave the nest

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter! I don't own fairy tail, credit goes to hiro :)

Natsu's team ran down to the streets of Magnolia. "WHO DID THI-" Natsu was swiftly knocked out by Erza.

"Idiot, we have to hide, someone could have heard." She said before ushering Team Natsu under a sewer cover. Soon, the sounds of boots and voices were dangerously close to where the four where hiding. Gray fought to keep his cool, as he cold sweat. His hands started shaking, and the blood was being drained from them.

"H-How was Fairy Tail driven out?" Gray stammered. The situation suddenly hit the team. What in the world could force Fairy Tail out of Magnolia?

"We don't know do we!" Lucy hissed. Gray sulked back next to the barrel. "We need to see where the guild have gone because clearly, they aren't there!" Erza nodded.

"What if they have hostages?" Gray asked. Erza smacked Gray on the head.

"Like we could take them back!" Erza whispered. The scarlet-haired mage took a breath, before composing herself. "Look, I'm just as worried as you are. I'm a part of Fairy Tail too you know." Erza heard more sounds and gestured them to remain silent. Happy loyally slept next to Natsu, who was starting to stir by now. Lucy crept over to him, and gently shook him.

"Hey, don't make a sound okay?" Lucy asked, holding a finger to Natsu's mouth. The rose-haired mage complied. The room was heavy in atmosphere, the four could literally feel the tension. After a few minutes had passed, Team Natsu had moved out of the sewers and were perched atop Magnolia church.

"We need to find out where Fairy Tail went. We'll go to the guild and Natsu will hopefully pick up a scent trail." Erza commanded.

"I'm not a dog you know..." Natsu muttered before jumping out of the tower. The rest quickly followed, with Happy just behind Natsu.

The four approached the bridge, and immediately Natsu could smell Lisanna. He focused on the scent of cherries, and this led them to the courtyard. Several mages polluted the courtyard, and Natsu was gutted to see the guild in this state. "Natsu, we have to find the others." Lucy said softly. He turned his head back and saw Lucy's eyes quivering. He took her hand before leading his team to where the fence was broken. He saw that the grass was ever so slightly worn in a strip, and he traced this all the way into the distance. He raised a hand and pointed in the direction.

"That way." Natsu gruffly said. With incredible speed, Team Natsu ran tirelessly towards Hargeon.

Elfman was pacing around the camp, his fists and jaw clenched. "WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!" He screamed. His fist swung into a tree trunk, pushing the whole tree back, breaking the ground.

"Raging won't do anything about it Elfman." Rogue stated, his eyes fixated on the ground. Elfman picked the dragon slayer up by the neck.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Elfman interrogated. Tobi sped over, before punching the inside of his elbow. Rogue fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Calm down." Tobi coolly said. "Laki please." Laki nodded as roots sprung from the ground, binding Elfman. The purple haired mage sighed heavily, and plodded over to Tobi.

"He's right you know. Lisanna's there. I think it'd be best to-"

"I KNOW WHAT'S BEST! YOU THINK I'VE JUST BEEN SITTING HERE SULKING?' Tobi erupted. He immediately regret what he had said. He couldn't see Laki's eyes as the sun reflected off her glasses, but he could see the small trickle of tears at the corners. The grey haired mage gulped, before Laki spun on her heels, walking briskly to who-knows-where. Tobi was met with several staring eyes, before he walked towards the beach.

Laki sat next to a big oak tree, with her back leaning against the ancient tree. In front of her were two graves, with one more significantly weathered than the other. Both had the same design, a dark mahogany grave with a white marble trim. Filled in the wood with marble read:

Saburo Olietta

Beloved Father and Husband

X751-X776

Hana Olietta

Cherished Mother and Wife

X752-791

Laki stared at the two graves.

"I bet you knew this was coming huh. Your daughter coming back after heartbreak. Mum always used to say this would happen, dad." Laki gently spoke to the two stones, her eyes still puffy and her voice shuddering every now and again. "We really need your blessings now, Mum and dad. Fairy tail's in danger, and Mira's captured. Master too."

Tobi smelt the sharp scent of salt and floral musk. That could only mean one thing. He focused his nose, and the direction was inland. He quickly walked up the hills and through the jungle, before he saw an oak tree in the distance atop a small plateau, protruding from the mountain face. He quickly climbed across the face, before gently stepping onto the plateau. He had never expected it to look so pristine. Perfect grass covered the small field, with all manner of flowers arranged, all vaguely circling the tree. In front of the tree were two Gravestones, shining in the strong sunlight. And in front of those, Laki sat, her knees up to her chest. Tobi walked over, before sitting down next to the purple-haired mage. He read the two stones, before glancing over to Laki. Her purple hair was all over the place, and her glasses were covered by a lavender curtain. He gently pulled these to his side, and found her sleeping. Slowly, she began to lean on Tobi, and he couldn't refuse her sleeping face, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Tobi stirred, and raised his free hand to stretch. This woke Laki, as she looked up to Tobi's face. "I'm sorry." Tobi said, before a sad smile spread across Laki's face.

"I don't even know why I bother with you, Mr Sonikku." Laki stated. Tobi chuckled, before he leant towards Laki, gently kissing.

"There. All better?" Tobi asked. Laki nodded, before shuffling and resumed sleeping.

Team Natsu stumbled onto the ferry. "GO! FASTER FASTER!" Natsu hollered at the captain. The short man beckoned for money. "THERE, NOW GO!" Natsu shouted as he threw Erza's cupcake purse at the man's face.

The sound of waves awoke Tobi. Gently, he laid Laki on the grass, as he walked to the edge. He rubbed his eyes, before he saw the ferry. His sky blue eyes focused, and he saw streaks of red, pink, blonde and black. This only meant one thing to him. He jogged over to Laki and placed her on his back. His wings spouted from his shoulders as he leapt off the plateau, before turning sharply towards the camp.

Natsu and the others stumbled out of the ferry, all with eyes frantically searching for their guild members. He saw Rogue sat on a log, staring at the ground. Natsu broke into a sprint, before tackling the Rogue to the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Natsu screamed. Tobi landed onto the beach, before Laki jumped off his back. He attempted to calm Natsu down.

"He's with us Natsu. Let him go." Tobi coolly stated. Natsu got off Rogue, before walking towards Tobi.

"The rest of Fairy Tail, where are they?" Natsu asked. Tobi gestured them to follow him, as he led them to the small camp. Levy Lucy, whilst Gray was smothered by Juvia.

Tobi sat by the communication lacrima, trying to contact the magic council for the billionth time. He was met with a steady crackle. The grey-haired mage threw the mouthpiece in frustration, before a voice came from the small box.

"Attention. The magic council of Fiore has been disbanded. His majesty the King has decided to initiate martial law." Tobi's jaw dropped, as he ran towards the camp.

Kagura awoke in a cell. Her whole body ached, but she was determined to roll onto her other side. She found a set of bars, but nothing else, not even her Fugutaiten. She steadily got up and walked to the bars. Kagura raised her hands to the bars, and tried to employ her gravity magic. She flexed her hands, before trying again. She repeated this several times, but nothing would happen. Kagura walked back to her bed, but was stopped mid-stride. A quiet tapping could be heard down the corridor. She turned around and glanced down the corridor. Nothing. She cleared her throat, before she quietly said "Anyone?"

Mira was mindlessly tapping against the bars with her ring. She heard someone coughing, and she paused. A voice was calling out, and immediately Mirajane's hopes went sky high.

"Yes, yes I'm here!" Mira said.

"What's your name?" Kagura asked. By then a huge smile had spread across the jet-haired mage's face.

"Mira." The Strauss sibling said. Kagura perked up when she heard this.

"Mirajane Strauss?" Kagura enquired.

"Yeah, how about you?" Mira asked.

"Kagura Mikazuchi." Mirajane smiled, as she had someone to talk to.

As the sun set on Tenrou Island, what remained of Fairy Tail was gathered around a huge fire, contrasting with the dark, cold beach that surrounded them. Laxus stared at the fire, and no-one dared break the silence.

"What are we gonna do? We're outnumbered almost 10 to 1, and they have hostages." Laxus said. Erza stood up, clearing her throat.

"Our first priority, if they have any, are the hostages." Erza commanded. The whole guild nodded. "I'm thinking, we need the whole guild for this, which means we only have one chance. We blow this, Sabertooth will surely overthrow the kingdom." Gray gulped. Juvia saw this, and grasped Gray's hand. The ice mage didn't complain.

"Reedus, paint Magnolia on the sand, just there." Laxus said, pointing to a patch of sand. Reedus complied, and a few seconds a frighteningly accurate drawing of Magnolia appeared on the sand.

"Alzack, Bisca, I need you two to take out high-posted scouts before this thing kicks off. Team Natsu, I want you to be the main force in this attack. You'll have the Raijinshuu, Elfman, and Gajeel in support. We'll clear a path to the main doors, whilst Team TalonFox and Team Shadowgear come through the courtyard. Cana will also be joining you. You need to remain incognito, this is crucial. What you'll do is sweep through the building, looking for any hostages. The rest will precede the attack by dealing with patrols around Magnolia."

Laxus spoke as his breath turned into a small cloud of mist. Gray, of course, was loving the cold night as he sat without complaint topless.

"It's so cold because Gray-sama's so cool!" Juvia dreamily said as she leaned against Gray. The ice-mage scooted away in fear of the crazy woman. Natsu cackled before spitting onto the dying fire, reviving it into a blaze.

Laxus continued to run through the battle strategy before his mind clicked. "Macao, is Mavis on Tenrou?"

"Um, probably, check her grave!" Macao suggested. Laxus nodded, before leaving the campsite. The blonde dragon slayer walked through the jungle, his mind occupied with trying to remember Makarov's directions.

"Down the trail until the green rock..." Laxus mumbled to himself. This was proven true as he came across a small, jade green rock. He turned into the small creek, and trudged down the stream until he reached a grave. There, perched on her own grave, a small petite girl with shimmering hair swung her feet.

"Laxus!" Mavis chirped. The small girl grinned a smile so sweet it could rival Mirajane's. Laxus chuckled.

"We need your help, first. The guild's been taken." Laxus said with a stern face. The small girl put a finger to her lips, thinking hard.

"Laxus, I can't do this anymore. I'm getting too old, and it's high time someone took over." Mavis said with heavy voice. "I'd rather just watch my guild from the sidelines." The fairy turned around, waving as she walked.

"PLEASE!" Laxus barked as Mavis walked away. "Please, we need your help." Laxus repeated softly.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for you kids to leave the nest." Mavis spoke, as she floated away. Laxus dug his nails into the ground, tears threatening to break out.


End file.
